


After

by camnoelgallavich



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Happy Ending, Happy Sex, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 23:29:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20266303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camnoelgallavich/pseuds/camnoelgallavich
Summary: Reunited in prison, Ian and Mickey waste no time falling back together since neither had ever fallen out of love. But what comes after love?***Hey guys! I'm back with another fanfic, that I promise to complete ASAP. I have a ton of ideas for it and a lot of muse to keep writing so I definitely want to have it all posted before season 10 airs. This is a post season-9 fic that will bring my little Yevgeny Milkovich back into Ian and Mickey's lives. The Shameless show-writers had no problem cutting him out and pretending like he doesn't exist, but I can't live with that, so here we are. Back to fixing sad cannon storylines with fanfics. ;)I'm dedicating this work to my gallavich BFFs, specifically Sam for being my sounding board and encouraging me to write this fanfic. And to Katie and Sarah, for always supporting my shitty writing. Love you guys!This work is unedited, but once it's completed in its entirety I'll go back and edit all of it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ms_gallavich](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_gallavich/gifts), [got_milkovich](https://archiveofourown.org/users/got_milkovich/gifts), [Gallavich_Kismet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallavich_Kismet/gifts).

Mandy’s P.O.V.

A few weeks before Mandy got this particular phone call from Mickey, she had been ready to see Ian. 

Through years of failed relationships and asshole boyfriends, Mandy had gained a new motto: Men come and go, but friendships are ride or die. This applies to all of her girlfriends and roommates in New York, but it holds especially true for people close to her heart. It definitely held true for her friendship with Ian, the boy who had stood by her side through the worst years of her life until she got away from the hellhole of a home on the Southside of Chicago. 

If Mandy was truly being honest, she’d be the first one to say that she had always had a sweet spot for Ian, since he was the only friend she’d had growing up that she could rely on when she could push her ego aside and ask for help. Now, he had been the one to ask for help. They hadn’t seen each other in over 6 months, but of course that didn’t mean that they weren’t up to date in each other’s lives through various forms of communication when they both had time. She had heard about what Ian did to get himself arrested and the cult-like following that had arisen from his good deed. She used to admire how Ian stood by his decisions and followed-through on whatever he set his mind to, yet on this big issue in his life, she could tell that he had conflicting feelings and a lot of different voices in his ear telling him what to do. She only knew as much as he would tell her over the phone, so she hadn’t known that he was off of his medications. 

None of that mattered anyway when she got a call from Ian asking her to be his safe-haven. He was considering skipping bail and had sent her a selfie as soon as he dyed his hair black, trying to joke about the matter and asking if he was finally a Milkovich now that he had their raven-haired look. She had immediately called him back asking what he was doing and that's when Ian had filled her in on the most recent development and asked to come live with her in New York for a little while. She knew he was an adult who could make his own decisions and if this is the one he decided to make, her doors were always open for him. 

Fully prepared to accommodate Ian in her apartment that she shared with 3 of her friends, Mandy was relieved when she received another call from Ian a few hours later. He had bought a bus ticket to New York at the train station, but he had decided not to run. He wanted to see her and asked her to come visit soon, no matter what happened, and she promised that she would come as soon as she could. 

***

Her day had started off normally, making coffee with her roommate’s Keurig and standing in the kitchen half-asleep in her robe, thanking her lucky stars (if she had any left) that it was Saturday and she didn’t have to go into work today. She had given up the escorting job after the incident in Chicago with Ian. It was a dangerous line of work and she’d seen a few too many dead bodies for her liking, so she was done with it. She considered bartending but she didn’t want to go back into food service or have a retail job either. Putting together her resources and her resume, she remembered that one of her old regulars worked at a finance company that had a major reach around the country. Setting up a meeting in his office was the first step to Mandy landing her job as the assistant to the head of the company’s Human Resources department. 

Her phone rang and she looked down to see that Iggy was trying to reach her. Knowing that the call would be a waste of time, but at the very least it would be entertaining, she answers. “Hey, Ig.” 

On the other end of the phone, Mickey smiles softly hearing his little sister’s voice. “Hey, Assface.” Mickey’s voice came across the line and Mandy was surprised to say the least. He normally only called on her birthday and their mom’s birthday. 

“First, Dickhead, that’s my line. Second, why are you calling from Iggy’s cell phone? Did he mail it to you in Mexico as an alibi for something?” She asks, knowing Iggy wasn’t the brightest out of all of her brothers and that he was still carrying on with the ‘family business’ with their father. 

“No… Not exactly. I’m actually with him. Say hi, Ig.” Mickey said and she heard some muffled words between her brothers before Iggy greeted her. “Sup, Mandy.”

“Oh that’s real nice, you let Ig come visit you and have a little family reunion under the warm sun in Mexico as your little sister freezes her ass off in New York.” She snips at them, feeling a small amount of jealousy for being left out of whatever was going on. She missed them the longer they were apart, though she’d never say that to her brother’s out loud. 

“Uh, we’re not in Mexico.” Mickey starts, shocking Mandy even more. Before she can butt in and ask a question, he starts speaking again. “I’m in Chicago, it’s a long story, but I got the chance to come see Ig right now, and I told him to call so hear it all from me…” 

“Hear what?” Mandy prompts him, jumping to the most important question first. 

“I’m going back into the slammer.” He says it flat out with a sigh and Mandy nearly bangs her head on the wall in front of her. This was a lot of information for Mandy to take in all at once. Mickey was in Chicago and he’d gotten caught? No, he wouldn’t be with Iggy if he had been taken into a police station. Why hadn’t he told her about his plan to come back to America? So many thoughts flew around her head and the more she thought about it, the angrier she got. Mickey had paused to let her process but she could hear that he was still there on the other side of the phone as she got her coffee mug and took it to the sofa, needing her caffeine so that she could properly ream his ass out. This had to be a joke. 

“What the fuck, Mickey?! Why? You had no reason to come back to Chicago and… And... What? What’s going on there. Why are you going back in? Don’t try and feed me any bullshit about a guilty conscience for breaking out in the first place, because that's not you.” She huffs angrily. “You should’ve stayed in Mexico, you should’ve stayed free.” Mandy chastises him. 

“I- There’s more to it than just me… It has to do with Ian.” Mickey stops himself from arguing with her about something that can’t change and gets to the point. “I’m going back for him. I turned myself in, rolled on the cartel I was with, did all that to get back to him. He needs me.” 

Mandy can’t argue with that. She huffs out a breath as she shakes her head, knowing he was right. “Give me more details then, what’s going on with you?” She asks settling in her seat. She already knew all of the possible sentences that Ian was up against in his hearing today. If he pleads guilty by insanity, he would get the least amount of time behind bars, which was a minimum sentence of 2 years. She couldn’t make it in time to see him this week because she couldn’t take off work, but she had already booked a flight to come see him in a month as soon as she could get to Chicago. ‘God when did I become such a sissy where I care about the number of vacation days I can use?’ Mandy had thought while booking the flight. 

“The fuckin’ feds are outside the house right now. They used me for information and are now ready to lock me up for 2 years with good behavior.” Mickey answers, with a small scoff at the last part. Mandy was glad her brother couldn’t see her as she shivers unintentionally thinking about the Milkovich house of horrors. She never stayed there when she made a trip back to her hometown, more willing to stay in a dingy motel then go back there. “They won’t let me go to the fucking courthouse for his sentencing, but I already made the deal to be placed in his cell on the inside so I… I guess I’ll just see him in there.” Mickey sounded unsure and Mandy worried her lip, thinking back over the options Ian had in terms of pleading to the crime in front of a judge today. 

“I think you will.” She tries to soothe him, but honestly she had no idea. Her best bet would be to text Lip for updates. “It’s up to Ian in that courtroom today to plead whatever he does, but if he’s not in there with you, I will personally drag his ass to see you the second I get back.” 

“You’re coming back?” Now it was Mickey’s turn to sound shocked. 

“Well your dumb ass is there and I already booked a flight to see Ian in a month, so I’ll see both of you then, alright?” Mandy puts extra emphasis on the word ‘both’, hoping to bring him some peace of mind. She knew her brother was gone on Ian years ago and she knew how their love for each other had grown from when they were boys until now. Even the romantic side of her, buried deep inside, could see that Mickey was doing this out of love and for the love of his life. She didn’t have the heart to stop him, and the fact that he was informing her of all this so late makes it clear that Mickey thought she might’ve tried to deter him from doing this. All she did know is that they belonged together. Mickey and Ian deserved the chance to be together, after all of the mistakes they’d both made in terms of fucking up their relationship. 

At this point in their lives, Mandy was sure that they’d both choose each other over anyone and was hopeful that they were finally ready for each other. Ever since that fateful day when Ian left Mickey to be a fugitive in a foreign country all alone, both Ian and Mickey were heartbroken, but headstrong. They both thought they’d made the right choice at the time; Mickey thought breaking out of prison to be with Ian was what they needed, and Ian thought that a life on the run with Mickey wouldn’t be good for him. Being on the outside of it all, Mandy could see the pros and cons to both of their sides but she’d only seen the aftermath. She was on the receiving end of numerous phone calls from both Ian and Mickey when they were drunk and lonely, asking her for any information about the other. Being a good sister and friend, she didn’t torture them with details about what could’ve been going well in the other’s life or even worry them with what had been going wrong since they split. It was their choice to separate from each other that day and if that's how they wanted it, Mandy took it upon herself to stay neutral. Mickey’s attempts at subtly asking about Ian were way better than Ian’s attempts to ask about Mickey, but overall by the end of their first month apart, she could tell that what they had was unfinished. She had never come up with a scenario like this for Ian and Mickey, but by the end of their conversation, Mandy knew Mickey had made the right choice. 

As soon as they say their goodbyes and hang up the phone, Mandy gives herself a few minutes to drink her coffee and plan her next steps. After a long deliberation, she picks up the phone and dials a number she hadn’t called for a while. “Hey, Svet…”


	2. Chapter 2

Svetlana’s P.O.V. 

For the life of her, Svetlana could not grasp what her ex-sister-in-law was telling her over the phone. “What? Mikhailo is back? In the country- in Chicago?” She stumbles over her words in shock. She hasn’t thought of him much since he broke out of jail and left for good. They’d gotten to have a formal goodbye, he’d put Yevgeny to sleep the night before he left town, and he’d promised to figure out something for Yev to either come stay with him for a little while or to figure out a way to see him. Above all, their last conversation with each other had an important topic, that Yev was his son and Mickey wanted a connection with him, even though he’d already fucked up so many years. 

To this day, Svetlana had believed that Mickey would fulfill that promise, so she had told Mandy to call her if Mickey’s situation ever changed. To be honest, she was upset with him because he never contacted Svet about seeing Yev, to make good on that promise. But, she couldn’t hate him for long, because he always sent Yev birthday cards and gifts, as well as holiday gifts, to their new address on the north side of the city. He knew he didn’t need to support them financially due to Svetlana remarrying but for the time between their divorce and her second marriage, Svet struggled. However, hearing all of this new information about more prison time for him, Svet couldn’t help but think that this is exactly what her ex-husband deserved. 

She held somewhat of a grudge over everything that had happened in her life pertaining to Mickey, other than the fact that from Mickey she had her son. Her son, Yevgeny, who she loved more than anyone else in the world. From the forced unwanted pregnancy and marriage to Mickey with both of them held at gunpoint, Svetlana knew that their lives being tied together couldn’t have been avoided. Svetlana knew this wasn’t what either of them wanted at all. She knew her new husband was gay and was in love with another boy, she knew she had to have his child, and she knew that she had to take it all in stride. She adjusted her life to fit in with Mickey’s, so that her little family that was not so much a family could stay together under one roof. She adjusted her life when she figured out that the boy in Mickey’s life was never going to go away and he would only cause problems. She held her tongue each time she had to adjust to her family’s new dynamics, first when Ian became a permanent fixture and then adjusted her life again when he wasn’t, when Ian stopped being a dependable partial caregiver to her son. She knew he became busy in his own life and with his own problems once Mickey was gone again, but it still hurt. She would allow him to see Yev with supervision on their birthdays and holidays, when she knew he was missing Mickey and seeing the little Mickey Milkovich that Yev was becoming would make him as happy as Ian made her son happy. 

Svet allowing Ian to get to know Yev, and vise versa, was a small kindness on her part and it was something that kept her tied to part of her old life. She wasn’t very satisfied with her current situation either, but she found it easy to be the trophy wife of a man who never needed her attention for more than a dinner. She had money with which she was able to raise Yev who was a happy and healthy boy, and that was all that mattered. Her baby would never need anything that she couldn’t provide… other than his father. 

“And he will be in prison for two years and then he’s free again?” Svet double checks after Mandy explains it all to her for a second time in a slightly exasperated voice. 

“Yeah. Hopefully that's when both of them will be out.” Mandy’s voice comes through the phone. She had explained that Ian was at the center of this which made Svet want to laugh and pull her hair out at the same time. ‘It’s always something with those two boys.’ She thinks 

“Well, he has not contacted me so it's not like I will take Yev to see him.” She says coldly. She’d done that when they were still married and making hits on people inside the prison together to make money. She used to take baby Yev with her to see his father in prison for two reasons. First, so that Yevgeny wouldn’t forget about Mickey or what he looked like with Ian also in the picture, and second, so that Mickey wouldn’t forget that he had a son as a responsibility. 

Mandy sighs softly but she gets it. She knew about Svetlana’s reservations with Mickey and all the pain that Mickey and Ian have collectively caused her, which accumulated to be less than the good that they did. “Yeah I know.” Her voice floats through the line. “I was just filling you in, of course it’s up to you. Now, I don’t think I’ve spoken to my little rugrat yet this week, can you put him on?”

Svetlana looks over at her 4 year old son who was brushing his teeth before bed. “Hurry up and brush, your aunt is on the phone and wants to talk to you.” Svet says to Yev, making sure he’d brushed well and then dried his mouth before handing him the phone. 

“Aunty M?!” He asks excitedly into the phone as a greeting and he giggles when he hears the same excitement reciprocated as Mandy copies him, using his full name. 

Svetlana ushers Yev back to his bedroom as he is distracted by his conversation on the phone. She uses this time with her son preoccupied to think about what to do from here. She didn’t want to see Mickey yet, and unfortunately she didn’t want to see Ian either. She didn’t want to explain to Yev why his father and his father’s ‘special friend’ Ian were in prison. She had to make the smart choice and stay away for now.


	3. Chapter 3

One month later

“God dammit!” Mickey grumbles as he walks into their cell at the end of a very long day.

Mickey hadn’t been with Ian since their lunch break earlier in the day, but Ian knew what time of day it was. At night, when Mickey got back to the cell he’d like to rant about what went wrong that day. Which then included Ian pulling him into their shared bed on the lower bunk, and undressing Mickey while listening to a lot of wordy grumbling from his boyfriend as he got out his frustration. That only lasts until Ian lays him down and starts sucking him off to make him feel better. “What’s wrong?” He asks sitting up and pushing up the sleeves on his own jumpsuit, ready to get to work. 

“The fuckin’ A/C whatever was broken down in the laundry room today and, I’m cold as fuck right now.” Mickey grunts, balling his hands into fists. The entire way back to their cell, he’d been trying not to hug himself and rub his arms to get warmer, not wanting to look like a sissy that couldn’t handle the cold. “This morning the room was like the middle of the desert in bumfuck Arizona, so hot I could feel the sweat drip down my balls, now it was freezing. My teeth were fucking chattering. But does anyone care or change the temp down there? No.” 

Mickey now looks up at Ian, who had that look in his eyes. The one where he wanted to say how adorable Mickey is for something, but he knows better than to open his mouth. He can say it all with those bright green eyes anyway. 

“Yeah, yeah- you wanna say I’m cute or whatever. Keep it to yourself for now, dickhead.” He grumbles as he turns away to step out of his shoes. 

Ian chuckles and uses this opportunity with Mickey’s back towards him to stand up and grab him from behind before dragging Mickey back onto the bed with him. “Fuck yeah you are. You’re so cute, especially when you’re grumpy.” Ian chuckles as he whispers into Mickey’s ear as he spoons him from behind. 

Mickey flushes at the compliment but chooses to ignore it, elbowing Ian in the ribs to get him to loosen his grip enough for Mickey to turn around and face his boyfriend. He loved being held like this in the ginger-headed man’s strong arms. Ian knew how much Mickey loved it, not from anything he’d said, but by Mickey’s body language and the reaction Mickey had to the smallest touch. Mickey was done being embarrassed by how easily Ian read him, now he liked knowing that Ian knew his body and his needs well before Mickey knew them himself. He smiles a little at Ian before arching an expectant eyebrow, asking a silent question about that blowjob. 

Ian smirks, knowing what he was asking but wanting to hear it. “Hmm?” Ian asks, rolling Mickey onto his back and looking down at him innocently but with a cocky and arrogant look of a man who knew he was in the more dominant position tonight. 

“You know what.” Mickey rolls his eyes and reaches up to push Ian’s shoulders down, letting out a small grunt. “Get down there and get me warm.” He pretends he’s still cold and in need of Ian’s warm mouth on him instead of flat out saying he wanted a blowjob. By now, Ian was already moving down his body and lifting Mickey’s shirt out of his way to kiss along his chest and stomach, slowly moving his mouth lower to feel Mickey’s body react under his touch. 

Mickey lets out a quiet whine when Ian licks his abs and then licks down his sparse happy trail to the waistband of his boxers. Ian kisses down to his cock and then mouths at the tip through Mickey’s boxers, “Mmm, all mine.” Ian says cockily before he pulls Mickey’s cock out of the hole in the side of his boxers. Ian smiles up at Mickey seeing that he’s already half hard and Ian gives his tip a soft kiss. He starts guiding his hand up and down Mickey’s cock slowly, bringing his eyes back down to it as he feels Mickey’s hand gently holding onto the back of his head, where he can feel Mickey running his fingers through his hair. It was a confirmation without needing to say it. 

Ian knew he wouldn’t be getting any complaints from Mickey right now, so he takes his time lavishing Mickey’s cock with open-mouthed kisses from his tip to base before licking a thick stripe up the underside of his cock back to his tip. Once Ian is satisfied, he wastes no time in undressing the lower half of Mickey’s body, tossing his pants and underwear somewhere over his shoulder before he goes back down on Mickey. Holding Mickey’s cock in one hand, Ian wraps his lips around Mickey’s tip and starts gliding his mouth up and down Mickey’s length, glancing up at Mickey through his red eyelashes and using his free hand to hold onto Mickey’s hip, Ian’s thumb gently rubbing the smooth and soft skin there to help Mickey relax. 

After a few minutes, Ian takes a deep breath before he opens his mouth wider and slides down to take all of Mickey into his mouth. He keeps Mickey’s entire length in his mouth, feeling Mickeys tip at the back of his throat and he closes his eyes, inhaling and keeping himself there until he feels Mickey’s strong fingers pulling him up by his hair. Ian follows the pull and feels Mickey pull him right into a passionate kiss, cupping the back of Ian’s head. He could feel Mickey pulling his body as close as possible barely leaving any room between them to breathe. “Two more minutes.” Ian breathes out against Mickeys lips, promising not to tease him for too much longer. 

Once Mickey releases his grip on Ian’s waist that was holding him in place, Ian moves back down and continues to work Mickey’s cock with his hand and mouth until Mickey moans and cums into his mouth with Ian’s name on his lips. 

***

Right before lights out, Ian and Mickey get off their bed and brush their teeth. They always ran down the clock so that when they were done they had a minute or so to get settled in bed while the lights were still on. They’d get settled on the lower bunk together into what Ian would call cuddling and Mickey referred to as just being held. 

Ian stands there brushing his teeth and looks down at Mickey through the small dirty mirror in front of them. Mickey didn’t ask but he knew exactly what Ian was thinking; this imprisonment wouldn’t last forever and one day soon, they’d be doing this together on the outside in a place they call their home. It had been one of the few positive mantras that Ian had learned from his prison-appointed therapist and it really hit him at the end of the day, in his quiet space with Mickey. 

For Mickey, it had been a no brainer for Ian to get back on his meds, since they were a large part of Ian’s ass landing in prison. Any argument Ian tried pose as to why he shouldn’t take them was shot down by Mickey in a heartbeat and eventually he came to see Mickey’s reasoning after a few days. There wasn’t an ultimatum surprisingly, but they’d spoken about what had happened in Ian’s life since he was off of them and Mickey had shown him why that wasn’t a good way to live anymore. Now, he was required to go see the nurse in medical every afternoon to get his pills. For the most part, Ian knew that he’d do anything for Mickey after seeing this man come back into the system for him. Yet, Ian was mainly worried about the side effects caused by starting new medications, and having Mickey see him through that all over again. 

Ian could remember the first time he’d gotten his meds adjusted very clearly. Mickey was right there with him, figuring out the ugly side effects at the same time Ian was. Ian had thought the first time would produce a haze and then he’d get out of it but he hadn’t realized that this would happen over and over again for the rest of his life. One night in particular haunted him from this time. Ian had been in bed with a sleeping Mickey but he had woken up early in the morning to take a horse sized pill that was supposedly a stabilizer, yet the only change he felt in his body were his shaky hands that wouldn’t stop for 20 minutes. He remembers that time in particular because Yev woke up crying for milk at the same time. Ian had been able to get the milk bottle from the fridge warmed up, but when he picked the baby up to try and feed him, his hands shook too much and Yev began to cry louder waking Mickey up. Although Mickey told Ian it was fine, Ian didn’t believe him. Mickey had taken Yevgeny out of Ian’s hands and then used his free hand to pull Ian behind him, back to their bed. First, Mickey sat Ian down against the headboard and then Mickey sat between his legs with his back pressed against Ian’s chest and holding the crying baby in his arms. Ian hadn’t understood what was going on until Mickey moved Ian’s hands into the right positions for him. One of Ian’s longer arms wrapped around Mickey’s arm that was holding Yev against his chest, and Ian’s other hand was wrapped around Mickey’s on the baby bottle. Mickey hadn’t said anything other than cooing at his son to get him to stop crying as they fed him together. At first, Ian had been shocked by the intimacy of the moment but then he understood why Mickey had done it. Mickey was making sure that Ian didn’t feel inept or miserable due to the fact that he wasn’t feeling a hundred percent himself that morning, and Mickey knew it wouldn’t last forever. Tucking his chin over Mickey’s shoulder, Ian watched as Yev easily fell back asleep after being fed by both Ian and Mickey, and the entire moment made Ian feel so emotional. He’d kissed Mickey’s earlobe gently and sighed happily, hugging Mickey closer. After another breath, Ian had leaned forward and whispered in his gruff morning voice, a very quiet “I love you.” 

***

Back in bed, Ian laid on his back and Mickey used Ian’s warm chest as a pillow. They kissed goodnight and Ian’s strong arms were wrapped around Mickey again so they could finally sleep. 

Each night, Ian waited until Mickey had started to drift off to sleep before whispering a quiet ‘I love you’ to his boyfriend. At this point, Ian didn’t need to hear it said back to him, he knew Mickey loved him through Mickey’s actions, the biggest one being the fact that he was here with Ian - seeing him through this hard time and making it almost bearable. On the other hand, Ian knew he had a lot of making up to do for all the heartache he’d put Mickey through. From leaving Mickey to trying to forget his love for the man in his arms, Ian wanted to express his love for Mickey every day.


End file.
